Burning Flame
by CeCeFirexx
Summary: CEO and foster child, Helia Knightly, has returned to Gardenia, after moving to San Francisco, on a road trip with his brothers and best friends. But what happens when he reunites with an old flame he had nine years ago? Is she the answer to all of his problems?
1. Road Trip

**I'm back! I know I've been MIA this past month and the blame can be all put on school! I've been slipping a bit so I've been spending my time trying to bring up my grades before the school year is over. Enjoy my new story "Burning Flame" I hope you all like it. It's been in my head for a while and it was just driving me crazy to not be able to put it up! My other stories will be updated SOON!**

**WARNING: The first part in italics is a little bit rated M so be warned!**

_November 11, 2006_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"I hope you planned something fun."_

_"Trust me, you'll like this surprise."_

_"I do like surprises."_

_~An hour later~_

_"Just a few more steps."_

_"We've been walking for half an hour now! When are we going to get there?"_

_Holding his hands over her eyes, he let's go. "Here we are. Surprise!"_

_He had taken her to the woods located two hours away from the main city. He had set up a bunch of sheets, blankets, and pillows to form a sort of bed on the floor. Candles burning all around them on the floor or on nearby branches that had fallen from the trees. Beside the homemade bed, there was a basket clearly carrying their dinner and drinks._

_Blinking a few times to regain her eye sight, she gasps, "Oh Helia! This is absolutley beautiful!"_

_"You like it?" asked 20 year old Helia._

_"Like it? I love it!" She turned around and gave him a hug. Still in each other's embraced, she could feel the body heat coming from him. She looked up at him and saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. With one of his hands, he pulled her closer, closing the space between them. His fingertips starting at her jaw bone and rubbing right inter her hair line. His fingers entangled into her caramel-blonde hair, he held her face with a gentle but firm hold. She couldn't help but let her face mold with his hand. Due to their hieght difference, he gently pulled her head upward towards him as he slowly leaned in, pausing slightly with their lips almost touching before his lips kissed hers softly. Helia's lips were a little dry unlike her's whose were like flower petals against his._

_Her mind was doing blackflips when they parted. Helia took a step back and looked at her in a whole different way. Sure, he has had a big crush on her since the first time he's laid eyes on her but he never believed it'd come true. That kiss was like taking your first breath after being underwater for so long, the first one is instinctual but the one's after that are rough, rushed, and frantic. _

_Helia pulled back in, kissing her so suddenly, she cried out in surprise. His lips melted her worries away and her hands on his chest. This was all the encouragement Helia needed, his tongue slipped inside her mouth and her tongue wrestled back with his. The kiss heated quickly which caused them to pushed back onto a tree. Helia thought about it, before he lifted up her legs around his waist. She pulled back, looked at him in the eyes before smiling and kissing him again giving him the nod of approval._

_Her blood was pumping, for some reason being the daughter of one of the highest respected men in the entire city, usually turned guys away. She had taken a liking to Helia when she first met him and spent the whole night together getting to know each other and enjoying a couple of drinks. Helia's hand was slowly rubbing up and down her thigh as his lips brushed against everywhere he possibly could. _

_The both of them were heating up when suddenly Helia groaned in need and lust, continuing to kiss her every way possible, sending shivers through her body. He decided to take this to his little setup. He carried her towards the 'bed' and put her down so that they are both on their knees._

_She leaned into Helia's ear and passionately whispered in an urging voice, "Shall I do the honors or shall you?" Her voice had a need that made Helia want her more. He took of his jacket and threw it towards a nearby branch, then he grabbed the edge of his white v-neck, pulling it over his head giving her a view of his muscles as they flexed. She also got a view of all the bruises and scars he had around his body. Helia threw his shirt towards his jacket, not really paying attention to where it landed, wanting to get back to her. She took this oppurtunity to also take off her jacket and pink tank top, throwing it toward Helia's clothes. Pushing him down and getting on top of him, she looked up and saw him getting comfortable. Using her right hand she followed the lines his muscles made in his stomach, gingerly touching his old scares and almost touching the bruises, tracing his rib cage with her fingers._

_She looked up at him, "Do they hurt," she said with concern in her voice, "the bruises?"_

_He looked down at them, after being moved from family to family for so long, he stopped paying attention to them, they had become part of his fucked up childhood. "They did when they were new, but not so much now."_

_She looked truly concerned for him. She leaned close to one of them and gently brushed it with her lips. She moved all around his stomach, he had such defined muscles. While she was kissing him, she felt him go stiff. She leaned away and looked at him, "What's wrong? Didn't anyone ever kiss your wounds when you were little?" Helia didn't answer. She then suddently remembered his past, "I'm sorry. I forgot."_

_"No, don't be sorry. It's okay. I enjoyed your magical kiss, it may have not helped heal my scars but it did help my spirit. Nobody has ever been this kind to me before."_

_"What about your new family? Don't you like living with Codatorta, Riven, and Nabu?"_

_"Yeah, they're great and everything but they can't make me feel the same way you do. They can't come with me on these 'adventueres', they're trying to understand my love for art as you do, and they most certaintly can not kiss my wounds like you."_

_She smiled and kissed her way to his torso letting her body rub against his. She used her body to pin him down and passionately kissed his collarbone, moving around his neck, kissing up until she could nibble on his earlobe then moving back to his lips and kissing him again, letting of her passion flow out through her. She let her mind become flooded in the moment. All of her thought and inhibitions seems to melt away in the heat of her lust._

_In between the kiss, Helia grinned at her. "My turn..."_

Present Day; August 15, 2014 (8 years later)

"Good morning Gardenia!"

Now 28, Helia jumped at the wake up call from Gardenia's local radio host. Helia, his two foster brothers; Riven and Nabu, their best friends of all time; Brandon, Timmy, and Sky had agreed to enjoy the last few weeks of summer together in Gardenia. All of their jobs had expandable hours which allowed them to take this road trip. Helia is the CEO of his own company, Riven is a tattoo artist, Nabu is a mechanic, Brandon is a lawyer, Timmy is an engineer for Helia's company, and Sky is a doctor. They had decided to take Nabu's van he has for emergency road trips like this one.

"Someone shut that thing off!" yelled Riven.

"I've got it!" called back Brandon who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

Sky sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it had an off button."

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle Hilary's voice for much longer," agreed Riven.

"Where's Nabu?" asked Timmy seeing the driver's seat empty.

"Back here."

They boys turned their heads towards the voice and saw Nabu's head pop up from the trunk. The boys jumped from their seats and screamed. When they realized it was just Nabu, they continued to scream but this time more angrier.

"What the hell man?!" yelled Riven.

"What were you doing back there?" asked Helia.

"Yeah man, what's the big deal scaring us so early in the morning?" questioned Brandon.

"To answer all of your questiones; 1) Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep with a steering wheel on your lap? And 2) I knew the radio was going to go off, I don't want my hearing to fade."

"Tell me about it," growled Brandon.

"My point exactly!" exclaimed Nabu.

"We need to start sleeping in hotels," said Helia.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Nabu.

"What do you mean?" questioned Timmy.

"Take a look for yourselves," answered Nabu pointing across the street to a hotel.

"Ugh," groaned the boys.

~Hotel Aces~

"Welcome to Hotel Aces, how may I help you today?" asked the receptionist, looking up, mouth slightly opened, in awe of the guests that she'd be helping today.

"Uh, yeah. We'd like two rooms with six beds," answered Sky.

Remembering her job, she checked her computer for their rooms, "We have the rooms you're looking for. Would you like to pay in advance?"

"Helia, buddy! How 'bout you whip out that credit card of yours, CEO brother of mine," said Riven, wrapping an arm around Helia's shoulders.

Squirming out of his hold, Helia walked up to the receptionist and handed her his credit card, "Put everything under 'Helia Knightly'."

"Yes sir."

"We're going to pay you everything back," said Timmy.

Helia put his hand up, "Don't even think about it, we're family. Family doesn't pay family back no matter what the situation may be. Right Riven?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Who was the one who paid half of the money for your tattoo shop?" asked Nabu.

Riven didn't reply and just looked away.

"That's right, it was your generious brother Helia." answered Nabu.

"Here are your room keys," interrupted the receptionist.

"Thank you," mumbled Helia, grabbing the keys from her hands, with the rest of the guys following him to the elevator.

"What floor are we on?" asked Brandon.

"We're on the twenty fifth floor," answered Helia.

Timmy, who was the closest to the buttons, hit number twenty five.

"So, what was going on between you and the receptionist while we were waiting?" inquired Riven.

"Nothing. I didn't pay much attention," answered Helia.

"It didn't look like nothing to us," said Sky.

"Well it was nothing."

"When was the last time you had a relationship Helia?" asked Brandon.

"A normal one or a serious one?"

"Both I suppose."

"I had a normal one about three years ago."

"And the serious one?" asked Timmy.

"Eight, almost nine years ago."

"And what happened with your normal one?" asked Sky.

"Hold on a minute!" interrupted Nabu. "Why are we asking my brother private questions?"

"It's okay. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure Helia?" asked Brandon. "We should've thought about how you'd feel about it before we started asking."

"It's fine," said Helia. "My last relationship ended because she found something important of mine in one of my drawers."

"Let me guess, from serious girlfriend?" asked Sky.

"Yeah."

"What did she find?"

"She found an old letter she wrote to me when we had moved to San Fransisco."

"Man, that's cold. Good thing you dumped her," said Brandon.

"Yeah, she wasn't worth the trouble," answered Helia. "Besides, she wanted something more out of the relationship that I couldn't offer."

The boys knew what Helia ment by 'she wanted more'; marriage. Helia had decided to never marry about six years ago when Sky's parents wanted Sky to marry this girl named Diaspro when he finished college. Of course, after a lot of begging and promising, Sky was able to get out of the marriage.

The elevator came to a stop and the boys stepped out.

"Hey, check it out!" called out Nabu. "Our rooms are the only ones on the floor."

"Here are the keys."

Nabu took the keys from Helia's hands and unlocked the room he was going to share with his brothers. Stepping into the room, the boys followed Nabu in. Everyone, besides Helia, stared in awe.

"Damn it! We're never going to be able to pay Helia back," complained Timmy.

"You guys don't have to pay me back. Besides, you guys look like a bunch of train wrecks, you need the rest and relaxation."

"Thanks Helia. We owe you big time," said Sky.

"Anything for my friends."

Riven gave out a big yawn, "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go take a shower and then take a nap."

"We could all use the rest," said Timmy grabbing his things and heading towards the room across the hall.

"Let's all freshen up and meet later?"

"Later guys!" waved Brandon and with Sky, left to rest.

About an hour later, everyone was showered and now napping all but Helia. He couldn't go back to sleep after the dream he had earlier. If he went back to sleep now, he knew he'd just dream about her again. He hadn't thought about her for years. Why was he suddenly having those dreams again? Helia pulled out the letter from his jean pockets and started re-reading the letter. After reading it for another ten times, he picked up the envelope and stared at the returning address. Looking back and forth between the address and his brothers, he finally made up his mind.

Exiting the elevator doors, Helia made his way up to the receptionist.

"You have rentals here don't you?" asked Helia.

"Yes sir!" jumped the receptionist.

"Get me a car in the next few minutes."

"Yes sir!"

The receptionist had called Helia a dark grey Audi R8. Inside the Audi, Helia punched into the GPS the address on the envelope. After driving for about twenty minutes, Helia pulled into a suburban neighborhood. Looking for the right house, Helia pulled over and started walking towards the front door of a big, green suburban home. Hesitant, he knocked on the door and waited. Opening the door, a teenage boy who looked to be no older than sixteen had opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, do you happen to know if a girl lives here?" asked Helia

"A girl? Sorry man. Me and my folks just moved in about six months ago."

"What happened to the previous owners?"

"I think they moved to a bigger home or something? You know, how old rich people are."

"Thanks for your help."

Helia started walking back to the Audi with his head lowered.

"You're looking for the girl that used to live there?"

Helia looked up and saw a small old woman wearing a purple pencil skirt with a white long sleeve and purple vest standing next to the white fence.

"Well are you?"

"Uh, yes. Do you know where she moved?"

"Follow me. I have her address back home."

Helia followed the woman to her house a few houses down. Inside looked way different than the outside. Her sitting area was very vintage as was the rest of her house.

"So how do you know where she moved to?" asked Helia as she was looking for the address.

"Her parents kicked her out when she was around twenty. I let her live her for a few years and when she finally had enough money, she moved out."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't think it's best for me to say."

Helia didn't respond and continued to walk around, he stopped to look at the pictures on top of the fireplace. There were three pictures, the one on the left is a single picture of her smiling, it looks like she's in the middle of a laugh, the picture in the middle is a single picture of a baby boy who looks to be around one, and the last picture one the right looks more recent than all of them, it was a picture of her, the old woman, and possibly the boy from the previous picture just older.

"Here it is. She moved to this new neighborhood called Sunlight Hills, her friend got her a good deal which she couldn't refuse. I know I wouldn't say no." said the old woman giving Helia a card with the address on it.

"Thank you, uh I never got your name."

"Faragonda."

"Thank you Faragonda. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Please, I think I know. She struggled these past years, don't be upfront about it when you see her."

"Of course. I just need to see her again." said Helia and starting walking towards the door.

"Oh, and don't tell her I sent you!" called out Faragonda.

Helia stopped and looked back, "Why?"

"I don't want her to say anything without me being there. I'll be over there in a little while."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, I've already got a ride."

"Okay. Thank you once again."

Helia made his way back to the Audi and started to make his way towards Sunlight Hills.

_'We're going to see each other again.'_

**I'm going to start posting all the outfits and other pictures from all three of my stories on my Instagram. Please tell me what you think so far about this story in a review or PM me. I'm pretty sure you have all figured out who 'she' is, if not then re-read if you must or just wait till the next chapter. If you are confused about anything just ask. My other stories will be updated later this week. I was planning to update yesterday but yesterday was my birthday so I had no time. Thank you for sticking with me and not giving up on me just yet. I know I haven't given up. I have exactly one month left of school then I'm on summer vacation! All of my accounts are on my bio so follow me everywhere!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Together Again

**Thank you to everyone who left such kind reviews and for following and favoriting. I also want to thank KukkiaKipu (Another FloraxHelia fanfic writer) for favoriting and reviewing! It means a lot that one of the best FxH fanfic writers actually read one of my stories. Check out her stories if you want more Flora and Helia fluff! **

**Now that my fangirl moment has passed, I want to tell you guys about my NEW upload scheduele which can be found in my bio. Check it out for new updates on "Nature's Destiny", "Teenage Miracle", and my brand new story "Burning Flame". Enjoy Chapter Two!**

Pulling up to the address Ms. Faragonda gave him, Helia noticed that some of the houses weren't even finished yet. Reaching his destination, he also noticed that there were different colored balloons tied on the mailbox.

_'A party? Maybe I should come back later. NO! You've been waiting nine years to see her again, I can't chicken out.'_

After thinking it over for ten minutes, Helia got out of the Audi parked across the street from her house and started walking towards the front door. Reaching the door, Helia took a deep breath, _'It's now or never.' _ He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. The more time he was outside waiting, the more nervous he got. Hearing a clank noise, Helia turned around and saw a girl around the age of eighteen, light ginger hair, big green eyes, wearing a pink romper and white vans, in the doorway.

"Hi. I was wondering if-" started Helia

The girl put a finger up, "Hold on a sec." She went back inside the house leaving the door open.

Standing a bit back, but still close enough to the door to hear the ginger's voice talking with someone else.

"Who was at the door Miele?" asked the second voice.

"Some guy. I'm guessing it's someone from work." answered the ginger, now known as Miele to Helia.

"Okay. Oh, before I forget can you make sure he eats something besides candy?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he's got some grub in his stomach."

"Thanks."

Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer to the door, Helia stepped back, using the railings for support.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Remembering her sweet angelic voice, Helia took another deep breath and turned around to face her.

Seeing her already big green eyes go even bigger, Helia began to worry that his re-appearence might have been a bad idea. About to turn his heel, he saw the most incredible thing; her smile.

"Helia!"

Helia sighed in relief, "...Flora. How's it going?"

"Wow! So, uh how long's it been?"

"Eight, almost nine years now. Crazy right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Flora.

"Oh! Uh..I was passing through and I couldn't resist. I remember how much you loved surprises."

Flora giggled, "Yeah, I do."

Helia smiled at the thought that she rememebered of the times they had all those years ago.

"Helia Knightly, wow! Just wow!"

Helia nodded and stick his hands in his jean pockets. Standing there for an awkward minute, Flora finally got out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry! I'm being rude. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, thank you." Helia slipped in through the door by her.

"You kinda caught me at a bad time, we're having a party." said Flora leading him through the kitchen towards the backyard.

"Would you like me to come back?"

"No, no. It's fine."

Helia and Flora moved out of the way of two kids that were running around playing tag.

Getting to the backyard, Helia saw that there were a lot of tables and chairs all around the first front section of the backyard filled with a ton of party guests. Mostly soccer moms.

"So, uh who's the party for again?" asked Helia.

"Ben. My son." answered Flora.

"Oh, you have a son?"

"Yeah!" Flora pointed towards the corner of the backyard where a little boy was being handed a sandwich from Miele.

Helia looked back at Flora who was smiling really big, obviously proud of her son. "How old is Ben?"

"He just turned eight today."

"Oh."

Flora looked back inside to see her bubbly blonde friend motioning her over to help with the goodie bags. "Helia, would you excuse me for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't mind me."

Helia looked more closley back over at Ben who was eating his sandwich in the middle and not getting anywhere near the ends that had crust. Helia crooked his head towards the side.

_'He looks familiar.'_

Seeing Ben stand up and drop his sandwich on the nearest table, and walked over to the cake to grab a slice, Helia noticed that his eating habits aren't the only things that looked familiar. Ben has fair light skin, short caramel hair, and sea green eyes, wearing a white and blue stripped shirt with a grey pocket, blue-washed denim shorts paired with navy blue converse. Ben took his slice of cake and headed towards the back section of the backyard. Helia looked back and saw that Flora was busy with her blonde friend. He took this chance to try to get a closer look at Ben.

Grabbing a slice of the race car cake that matched the rest of the party's theme, Helia couldn't help but smirk. Feeling someone's eyes on him, Helia turned to see a few of the soccer moms whispering. Being the polite gentlemen he is, he just smiled and went to go find Ben.

Seeing him head towards the back, a dark skinned brunette walked towards her pink pixie cut friend. "Who was that?"

"I don't know Layla. I heard Flora call him 'Helia' but that's all I got out of their conversation."

"Tecna, did you just say Helia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't know about 'Helia' Tec?"

"No, why? Is there something I should know?"

"Hold my hotdog. I need to have a word with Flora." said Layla walking back into the house.

"Weird," shrugged Tecna taking a bite out of Layla's hotdog. "She can get another one."

Helia found Ben standing by the entrance of the fence to the back section, eating his cake.

Ben noticed Helia came to stand by him and was starring at him. "Sup."

Helia took Ben's gretting by surprise. He expected him to be more respectful like his mother. "What's up with you?"

Ben just nodded and took a bite out of his cake simultaneously with Helia.

"So, it's your birthday," said Helia trying to break the ice.

"Guilty."

"It's a cool party."

"Dude, it's so freakin' sweet! And this moon bounce, it's epic!"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. Guess you got your mom to thank."

"Her along with the rest of my aunts. They planned this whole surprise party for me." Ben put his cake down on the table next to him and went inside the moon bounce.

When Ben put his cake down, Helia noticed that he had two moles on his left check stacked on top of each other. Now he knew that Ben looked familiar. Helia dropped his cake in the nearest trash can and walked back in the house to see Flora and her friend finishing up the goodie bags for the kids to take home.

"Flora, we need to talk."

**~Hotel Aces; Riven and Nabu's Room~**

"What do you mean he just left?!" yelled Riven into the phone. "He couldn't have just rented a car and leave! What kind of a hotel are you running?!"

Nabu took hold of the phone from his hands and hung up. "Your yelling isn't helping us find him, Riven."

"Well what do you want me to do?! I'm trying to get answers."

"We are too but let's try a different approach," suggested Nabu.

Walking through the door came in Brandon, Sky, and Timmy.

"Any luck?" asked Sky

"None so far."

Breaking the sad concerning feeling for their missing friend, Brandon jumped out of his seat and began dancing.

"What's with you?" questioned Sky

"The most amazing thing just happened to me!"

"What's more important than finding Helia?"

"GIRLS!"

The guys looked at Brandon with weird, worried looks on their faces.

"Girls? That's what's more important?"

"Did I mention that they're HOT GIRLS!"

"No, but don't you think it's more important to look for our best friend?" asked Timmy.

"Helia is old enough to look after himself. Besides, he's loaded like crazy. He doesn't need our help." Brandon flipped through his phone. After finding what he was looking for in his email, he passed it to Riven, "If this doesn't convince you then I don't know what will."

The boys huddled towards Riven and the phone and saw a picture of six girls in their bathing suits on the beach wearing two-pieces. The boys had been officially struck by Cupid's arrow.

"The blonde one there," pointed Brandon, "in the orange bikini, Stella, invited me to go meet up with her and her friends at a party they're throwing. Should I tell her that we're going?"

Snapping his gaze off the pale-raven haired beauty, Riven looked up and answered his friend's question, "Helias' a big boy. He's fine."

**~Sunlight Hills; Flora's House~**

"Sure. Stella could you give us a minute?"

"Right, I'll go finish these in the living room." said Stella taking the basket towards the living room.

Finally alone, Helia couldn't make the words he wanted to say come out so he improvosed, "So, I uh, just met Ben."

Flora nodded and looked out the door to the backyard and saw Ben talking to a few of his friends. "Yeah, what about him? He didn't say anything rude did he?"

"No, not at all. He's a cool kid."

"Thanks," Flora walked around the island and walked to the fridge to get out a couple of drinks.

"I couldn't help but notice that he's turning eight."

"I don't understand."

"You and me...you know?"

Flora looked up and laughed it off, "You're not trying to ask me if he's yours?"

"No, of course not!"

"Right," said Flora opening a cabinet and pulled out two glasses.

"He's not, is he?" asked Helia.

"What?" Flora turned around and gasped, dropping the glasses.

Helia ran over to check if she was okay. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Lifting her up, he carefully held her hands in his, seeing if any glass got stuck on her. "Let me help you clean up."

Flora and Helia cleaned up the glass together silently.

"To answer your question from before, no he isn't yours."

"Oh, then who's is he anyways?"

"He's mine."

**~Sunlight Hills; Outside Flora's House In Nabu's Van~**

"There's no where to park! You're going to have to go around Nabu," complained Brandon.

"Don't you think I already know that?"

"Why are there so many cars?" questioned Timmy.

"Probably for that party Brandon's little girlfriend is having." answered Riven

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!...yet."

"Look! That Honda Civic is leaving," pointed Sky to the car that was driving away.

Nabu quickly drove in to park before anyone else got the chance to. "Damn it!"

"What happened?"

"We parked behind an Audi!"

"And?"

"And! The van is going to look like a joke next to it!" complained Nabu.

"Welcome to Suburbia brother!" cheered Riven, stepping out of the van to get a better view of the neighborhood.

"Let's get ready to party boys!" yelled Brandon wrapping his arms around Sky's and Timmy's shoulders.

"Quit it! You're acting like a five year old who just got a new toy." complained Sky pushing Brandon's arm off of his shoulder.

"Let's just go knock already."

**~Sunlight Hills; Flora's House~**

Flora and Helia turned towards the kitchen entrance and saw a light skin male, with hazel-grey eyes and light navy blue hair with side burns wearing red shorts, a white button up with the collar popped up.

"And who are you?" asked Helia

"The name's Nex and I'm Ben's father."

_'This guy looks nothing like Ben!'_

"I'm Helia. An old friend of Flora's." Helia went over and shook Nex's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Flora never mentioned she got married."

"Me and Nex never married." interupted Flora

"Oh, I figured you were since-"

"Nope!" said Flora trying desperatly to change the subject.

Someone must've been listening because suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." muttured Flora walking away from the awkwardness in the air to open the door.

Flora opened the door and saw five guys standing on her porch, "Can I help you?"

The brunette answered, "We're here for the party."

"I don't know who you are. You must have the wrong house."

"Are you sure?" asked the brunette. "Stella sent me the address-"

"Wait, did you just say that Stella invited you guys?"

This time a magenta spiked haired guy asked the question, "Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"Stella!"

**The end of Chapter Two! So I bet you guys weren't expecting that! I added Nex into this story because he's new and not that many people have added them in their stories so what the heck! Let's add Nex to the drama! I was going to put Thoren but then he looks a lot like Ben so yeah, it doesn't work for the rest of the story.**

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**PS; Don't forget to check out the NEW scheduele!**


End file.
